Interior
by UnaNube
Summary: Después de que Naruto y Sasuke vencieran a la madre del sabio, un agujero negro los teletransporto a un nuevo mundo con una realidad diferente a la que conocían. Esperando tener una vida de Paz y tranquilidad, no pudieron estar mas equivocados. Un antiguo dios del tiempo los ha metido ha ambos en un juego de supervivencia en donde tendrán que elegir si matar o sacar un Dead End.
1. Perdidos

Buena chicos. ¿Cómo estáis? , yo muy bien porque por fin me he dignado a escribir un fic aquí, un crossover entre Naruto y Mirai Nikki, he leído algunos de los que están publicados aquí en inglés y la mayoría están sin actualizar y/o descontinuados, así que quise hacer mi propia historia y eso, ya que tenía la idea en mi cabeza y no podía dejarla así como así, bueno a lo último, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda y bueno espero terminar lo antes posible. Creo que ya no hay nada más que decir, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Mirai Nikki no me pertenecen.**

**Interior**

** Capítulo 1- Perdidos**

**Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja – POV Uzumaki Naruto.**

Toda mi vida siempre había creído que el destino nunca esta forjado desde que naces, que tú puedes crear tu propio destino, siempre me había esforzado para intentar ganar la atención de todos de cualquier forma, eso incluía haciendo cualquier travesura que me llegara en mente, quería que todos me reconocieran como yo, no como lo que tenía dentro de mí, por eso me hice la meta de convertirme en el Hokage de mi aldea, para por fin lograr que todo el mundo me reconociera y respetara.

¿Por qué les digo esto?, verán todo comenzó con la fatídica 4ta guerra mundial, primero con el supuesto líder de Akatsuki que al final terminó siendo Obito, el ex compañero de Kakashi-Sensei. Y luego pasando por Madara que primero solo había sido revivido con el Edo Tensei para luego volver a la vida haciendo que Obito usara el Gedo: Rinne Tensei Con él para así revivirlo, entre Sasuke y yo lo enfrentamos con las nuevas habilidades que nos otorgó Hagoromo, mejor conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Después de enfrentar a Madara que en ese momento se había fusionado con el dios árbol, error grave de él y que nos costaría mucho a Sasuke y a mí, nosotros dos presenciamos como el Zetsu negro atravesó el cuerpo de Madara con su brazo, para luego presenciar como el cuerpo de Madara se hinchaba, convirtiéndose en una gigante y grotesca masa, para luego el Zetsu negro desprenderse de Obito fusionándose por completo con Madara, para finalmente encogerse y transformarse en la madre del viejo sabio.

Sasuke y yo intentábamos con todas nuestra fuerzas darle batalla, pero no llegábamos a nada, era increíble la diferencia de poder que había entre Madara y ella, no solo eso sino que también tenía el poder de viajar entre dimensiones, aquí es cuando llegamos al punto en que mi vida, no, la vida de los dos no solo daría un giro de 180 grados, si no de 360 grados.

-¡Maldición!- estaba frustrado al no poder mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo -¡No puedo moverme!

-Naruto, escúchame, se cómo podemos escapar, pero tienes que tranquilizarte- Sasuke al contrario que yo estaba increíblemente sereno. -

-Está bien, te escucho- dije ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Bien, utilizare el Izanami para así poder pararle el cuerpo liberándonos de la técnica, al primer momento en que veas que puedes moverte atácala con la técnica más fuerte que tengas, ¿Entendido? - Mientras Sasuke me contaba su plan no despejaba su vista de su oponente.

-Es hora de decidir el destino- murmuró.

Pero yo lo escuche perfectamente, algo que luego me arrepentiría de escuchar, así que solo asentí.

Sasuke activo su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, y mi vista paso a Kaguya al notar que su cuerpo empezó a hacer movimientos raros y luego sus brazos y piernas habían quedado firmes y paralizadas como una marioneta.

-¡Bien está funcionando!- sentía como podía mover mis articulaciones a voluntad de nuevo, pero recordé lo que me había dicho Sasuke al principio, así que cree 8 clones cada uno estaba formando un Rasen Shuriken en sus manos diferente, cada uno con una habilidad de una bestia con cola, mientras que yo hacía un Rasen Shuriken normal.

Los clones y yo salimos disparados, chocando la técnica de manera conjunta, gritando a los cuatro vientos: — ¡Senpo: Cho Biju RasenShuriken!— contra Kaguya, produciendo una explosión que nos mandó volando a Sasuke y a mí, haciendo que los demás clones desaparecieran en una nube de humo.

-¿Ha…Ha Funcionado?- pregunte levantándome del suelo y mirando hacia donde había ocurrido la explosión.

-No lo sé- menciono Sasuke mirando detenidamente, buscando algún rastro de Kaguya- pero no me quedare aquí, iré a ver.

Yo solo seguí a Sasuke con un mal presentimiento hacia la gran nube de humo, al llegar, el humo ya se había ido dejando ver el cuerpo de Kaguya en el piso, con la ropa hecha jirones y la cara llena de grietas como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

-Por fin ha terminado…..Ha muerto- lance un suspiro al aire y luego en ese mismo momento me lo trague de vuelta, el cuerpo de Kaguya empezó a desaparecer como si se hubiera absorbido ella misma, dejando ver un agujero negro que se tragaba todo a su paso.

-¡¿Que rayos?!- exclame incrédulo, mandando chakra hacia mis pies para no salir volando.

-¡Naruto hay que salir de aquí de inmediato!- Grito Sasuke con dificultad cubriéndose el rostro.

Yo solo asentí, nos preparábamos para salir de ahí de inmediato, pero era muy tarde, el agujero nos tragó como todo lo que había alrededor, después de eso no pude ver nada más, solo el vacío infinito. Mientras todo desaparecía lentamente.

¿Acaso todo había terminado?, ¿Acaso todo lo que había hecho fue en vano?, todas las promesas y metas que no pude cumplir, y tampoco el poder convertirme en Hokage….Nada…. Lo único que pude hacer es cerrar los ojos y esperar mi destino inminente, Escuchando los gritos de Sasuke que cada vez se hacían más y más lejanos e inaudibles, hasta quedar inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Lugar desconocido – POV Tercera Persona<p>

-Uhm?...

-¿Qué pasa, Deus?- dijo una voz más suave que la anterior.

El ahora ya nombrado Deus se hacía visible, revelando una figura enorme sentada en lo que parecía ser un trono, lo más destacado que se podía apreciar de él era su cráneo robótico y sus manos huesudas, con pelo de punta color púrpura y una corona.

-No es nada Murumuru, solo…..un buen presentimiento- respondió Deus con un tono emocionado.

-¿Un buen presentimiento sobre qué?- cuestiono la ahora ya mencionada Murumuru.

-Tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo.

-¡Nunca me cuentas nada!- dijo haciendo un mohín inflando sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>-Mmmm...mmmm!- eran los jadeos de molestia que se escuchaban de un rubio "inconsciente" en el piso de lo que parecía ser un parque infantil.<p>

-Mi cabeza.- murmuro el Uzumaki agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

Ya después de recuperarse de la jaqueca, el rubio miro a su alrededor esperando reconocer algo o por lo menos alguien.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo dándose la vuelta viendo como un niño pequeño se le quedo mirando.

Cuidadosamente se le acercó al infante que parecía no moverse de aquel lugar.

-Oye niño, me puedes decir ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto el rubio poniéndose a su altura para encararlo.

-M-m-ma-ma- el pequeño niño se le empezaron a ponerse húmedos los ojos.

-¿Cómo dices?- le insistió, luego abrió los ojos dándose cuenta lo que trataba de decir- No espera yo solo quiero saber dond…

-MAMAAA!- grito el niño corriendo en dirección en la que estaba su Madre.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo con frustración dándose una palmada en la frente- ¿Ahora qué hago?

Naruto empezó a caminar por el lugar esperando encontrarse algo conocido, aunque en el fondo sabía que era imposible, todo era muy diferente a lo que él conocía, primero estaba peleando con la madre del Sabio, después estaba siendo tragado por un agujero negro y por ultimo estaba en un lugar que jamás había visto en su vida, y para el esto no parecía en nada al cielo.

-Que carruaje más raro- dijo con confusión admirando a los vehículo andante que pasaban en la autopista.

Mientras más iba caminando más iba admirando las diferentes edificaciones, lo que parecía ser tiendas, puestos de comida, y los altos edificios que no pudo evitar compararlos con la torre Hokage.

Las personas pasando de un lado a otro, algunos vestidos raramente según él y algunos llevando portafolios combinando con sus trajes.

-Esto va a ser imposible, necesito ayuda- llevando sus dedos formando un cruz dijo- Kage Bun…-Se paró en seco, no encontraba chakra- Que raro, bueno debe ser por la caída, intentare de nuevo.

-¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu!-Una pequeña nube de humo fue lo único que pareció revelando…nada- No puede ser- Intento otra vez pero el resultado fue el mismo siempre- Tengo que preguntarle a Kurama.

-_Kurama despierta_- dijo en su mente, pero al no obtener respuesta intento de nuevo-_ Kurama, sé que te haces el dormido, respóndeme_.

Empezó a entrar en pánico, intento elaborar un Rasengan pero el resultado fue el mismo, Había perdido su chakra por completo.

-Esto es lo que faltaba- susurro cerrando los ojos, esperando que alguna idea le llegara a la cabeza sin resultado alguno.

-¡Dobe!- se escuchó de lejos

-¡Dobe!- volvió a gritar ahora más fuerte

-¡¿Quieres callarte Sasuke?! Intento pensar- Le regaño el rubio para después abrir los ojos en shock- Espera, ¡Sasuke! ¡Estas vivo!

-Creo que está claro que estoy vivo- dijo el morocho con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

-Gracias al cielo, pensé que estaba solo aquí- dijo con alivio ignorando el sarcasmo anterior del otro.

-Si bueno, ese no es nuestro mayor problema aquí.

-Sí, no puedo usar mi chakra y este lugar, jamás lo había visto en mi vida.

-Eso es porque este no es nuestro universo, cuando ese agujero negro nos tragó al parecer nos llevó a otra dimensión o viajamos en el futuro, no lo sé.

-Eso explicaría esos carruajes extraños, pero si es verdad lo que dices entonces….jamás podremos salir de aquí- concluyo bajando la mira hacia sus pies.

-Temo que no, este es nuestro mundo ahora y dudo que haya una forma que nos haga volver- agrego el morocho poniéndole una mano en el hombro al rubio- pero mírale el lado bueno, vencimos a Kaguya y ahora las aldeas están a salvo y en paz.

-Supongo que sí, de eso se trataba ¿no?, de que todos estén en paz- susurro con tristeza principalmente tratando de convencerse a el- Aunque va a ser imposible que me acostumbre a este lugar.

-También para mí lo será, pero no estarás solo ¿Entendido?

-Sí, eso lo tengo claro- respondió dando una carcajada para luego pasar sus ojos al sol poniente- Hemos pasado cosas peores…

**Algunos Meses Después.**

La oscuridad infinita era lo único que se podía visualizar en ese paisaje sin fin, sumido en un profundo nada. Lo único que se podía diferenciar de lo demás era el piso, que era un gran charco de agua y el individuo parado ahí sin inmutarse ni mover un solo musculo. Tenía pelo rubio en punta, tres marcas en cada mejilla y llevaba una camisa azul de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos de color gris y estaba descalzo, y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

La figura por primera vez hizo un movimiento, Abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos ojos azules, lo más relevante era que sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión o sentimiento, eran como dos espejos mirando al vacío.

El rubio empezó a caminar lentamente hacia adelante, caminaba sin rumbo alguno al parecer. Hasta que paró la caminata de nuevo, bajando su cabeza lentamente al gran charco de agua dejando ver su reflejo, pero algo de este reflejo no cuadraba, tenía los ojos diferentes. La pupila era de color negra, el iris de color rojo y las ojeras se pronunciaban más, y al contrario de los ojos azules del sujeto de pelo rubio, los ojos del reflejo mostraban ganas de asesinar y sed de sangre.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, el único sonido imperturbable era el sonido de las gotas de agua al caer, después de una eternidad en silencio el reflejo abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido, esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a abrir la boca y esta vez lo único que salió fue…

-_…Dobe…_- era lo único que logro decir el reflejo, con una voz muy diferente al sujeto de los ojos azules.

-¡Dobe!- Esta vez fue un grito con un tono estresado, la oscuridad infinita fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando ver una habitación, con una cama individual, un escritorio y una ventana que dejaba entrar los rayos del sol.

-¡Dobe que despiertes, que si no llegaremos tarde!...de nuevo- la misma voz que dejo salir el reflejo, esta vez la voz era de un muchacho de pelo azabache peinado hacia atrás con puntas al final. Usaba una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver una camisa sin mangas de color morado, pantalones de color negro y unos zapatos de color marrón.

El azabache siguió zarandeando al otro, que después de unos segundos abrió los ojos, con su mano izquierda empezó tallar sus ojos hasta que estuvo completamente despierto.

-¿Qué pasa?- el rubio pregunto sin ninguna pizca de preocupación.

-Como que ¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado dormido de nuevo y si no te apuras llegaremos tarde- el otro respondió con un deje de frustración en su tono de voz, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero se dio media vuelta y dijo- Ah, y el desayuno ya está listo, Naruto.

-Está bien, bajo en un minuto- Dijo el rubio aun con el tono somnoliento en su voz- Sasuke.

Naruto se puso una camisa naranja de manga enrollada con bordes de negro en los lados, un pantalón gris y unos zapatos iguales al del morocho, entro al baño echándose agua en la cara, para luego mirar su reflejo al espejo que tenía en frente, este reflejo era igual que el sueño que tuvo Naruto. Ojos negros y ojeras pronunciadas.

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, miro su reflejo y era igual a él, con sus característicos ojos azules, procedió a cepillarse los dientes y peinarse un poco su pelo desordenado, para finalmente bajar al comedor.

-Por fin- fue lo primero que dijo Sasuke al ver al rubio bajar, con un tono de reproche- Pensé que te habías dormido en el baño o algo así.

Naruto dio una risa suave e inaudible- Casi, pero le pude ganar al sueño…..Anoche no pude dormir bien.

-¿Pesadillas?- pregunto el Uchiha levantando una ceja.

-No, era solo un sueño…pero se veía tan real- respondió el rubio sentándose a comer su desayuno.

-Qué raro, tú no eres de los que tienen ese tipo de sueño- Le recordó Sasuke- normalmente tu eres de las personas que tienen sueño pesado.

-Sí, es verdad, tal vez esta noche ya se valla- Menciono el rubio mientras bebía jugo de naranja-_ Pero aun así, fue muy real, y algo de ese sueño me inquieta_- Era lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto.

Los dos Ex Shinobis caminaban tranquilamente en la acera, los dos en silencio, Sasuke iba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos y toda la atención de Naruto estaba en su celular, en el que escribía rápidamente.

-¿A quién le estas enviando?- Pregunto el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio.

-A nadie- Respondió Sencillamente sin despejar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Entonces porque escribes tanto?- Volvió a preguntar.

-No es nada…solo es un diario- Dijo Naruto enseñándole la pantalla- ¿Ves?, me ayuda a pasar el tiempo cuando estoy aburrido.

-¿Un diario?, ¿Es por esto que te has desvelado hasta tarde?- Frunció el ceño mirando las diferentes anotaciones que había hecho el otro.

_**11:30- Todavía no he podido dormir, es raro ya que normalmente soy el primero en dormirme, decidí ir afuera para caminar un rato a ver si me llega el sueño.**_

_**12:00- He regresado a casa, he perdido la noción del tiempo y regrese más tarde de lo que esperaba, en fin, no ha servido para nada ya que todavía no tengo sueño. Cabe mencionar que el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas brillando en todo su esplendo, es la primera vez que veo el cielo así desde que Sasuke y yo llegamos a este mundo.**_

_**12:30- Maldición, me he quedado leyendo una noticia sobre un asesino a sueldo en el ordenador y luego me puse a ver algunas imágenes de como dejaba a sus víctimas, Diablos, este tipo era un sanguinario.**_

_**12:50- Decidí ir al patio de atrás para hacer algo de ejercicio, aunque haya perdido mi chakra eso no significa que tenga que perder mi fuerza física. Tal vez me ayude a que me de sueño.**_

_**1:10- No sé si es que me he vuelto loco, pero, me siento vigilado, me dispuse a ignorar ese presentimiento y seguir con lo mío.**_

_**1:20- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! He escuchado un ruido en un arbusto cercano, me he dado la vuelta rápidamente pero lo único que he podido ver fue un manchón de color rosa, fui a revisar pero no había nada, todo igual a como estaba antes.**_

_**1:25- ****Decidí ignorarlo finalmente y entre a casa, me prepare un ramen instantáneo. No he podido evitar recordar al viejo Teuchi y Ayame, fueron de las primeras personas que no me trataron mal de niño.**_

_**1:30****- Después de terminar de comer subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me acosté, cerré los ojos esperando que me llegara el sueño.**_

-¿Por qué no me habías contado lo del patio?- le regaño el moreno con una cara molesta.

-Porque no era algo tan importante-Respondió Naruto sin tomarle mucha importancia- Además de seguro era un animal o algo así.

_-¿Un animal rosado?...Además ¿En nuestro patio? Tiene que estar bromeando-_ Dijo Sasuke en su mente con una gota en su cabeza.

-Bueno pero también pudo haber sido un Psicópata…o un Ladrón….o un ¡Asesino!…o un ¡Psicópata Ladrón Asesino!- Exclamo dramáticamente el Uchiha.

-Es imposible que alguien con pelo rosa pueda ser al menos una de esas cosas- Señalo el rubio rodando los ojos.

Los dos estaban tan absortos en su debate que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la entrada de la preparatoria, se quedaron ahí parados ignorando todo lo demás que pasaba, incluyendo a un chico con lentes que tenía puesto sus calzones en la cabeza y al parecer él tampoco se daba cuenta que los tenia.

-Bueno no importa, solo espero que la próxima vez que pase algo como eso pueda estar informado- Le recordó Sasuke mientras se adelantaba del otro.

-¡No te lo dije porque no creí que era importante!- le dijo el rubio con una cara de frustración.

Naruto empezó a caminar para ponerse al margen del otro pero estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que choco hombro con hombre con alguien, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para dar una disculpa, dándose cuenta que con el que había chocado en realidad era ella, tenía pelo color rosa con dos coletas.

-Lo lamento, no veía por donde iba- Levanto los brazos en señal de disculpa.

La única respuesta que tuvo de ella fue una sonrisa amistosa y un movimiento de mano, para finalmente darse la vuelta y seguir hablando con sus amigas.

Naruto se quedó casi dos minutos ahí parado, mirando a la peli rosa con un rostro que notaba que estaba pensativo.

-Oye vas a venir ¿sí o no?- Le pregunto Sasuke seriamente.

-Oye, ¿no crees que Gasai pudo hacer sido la que estaba anoche en nuestro patio?- Señalo sin despejar la vista de la nombrada.

-¿Gasai?- Pregunto confundido pasando su vista hacia la peli rosa- Pero si es la mejor estudiante del salón, además es amiga de todos.

-Sí, creo que es verdad, además es imposible que ella sea algún tipo de psicópata asesina ladrona- Dijo el rubio en broma, para después dar una risa.

* * *

><p>-¿Oye estudiaste para la prueba de Algebra?-Pregunto el morocho de pronto. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba caminando solo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto quieto sin mover un solo musculo.<p>

-¡¿Prueba….de Algebra?!

-Sí, es hoy- dijo con una vena en la frente.

-¡¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?!- Le agarro los hombros mientras lloraba dramáticamente.

-¡Pero si te lo he recordado desde el lunes!- Ahora Sasuke estaba más furioso que antes.

_**Flashback.**_

Lunes.

-Oye recuerda estudiar para Algebra- Le recordó Sasuke leyendo un libro.

-Apenas es Lunes, tengo mucho tiempo- Dijo sin preocupación mientras jugaba videojuegos.

Martes.

-Oye recuerda estudiar para la prueba de Algebra- Le volvió a recordar mientras revolvía unos huevos en un sartén.

-Tranquilo, es martes, aún tengo mucho tiempo- Dijo mientras leía un manga.

Miércoles.

-Oye recuerda estudiar para la prueba que es el viernes- Dijo aspirando la alfombra.

-Si si ya lo sé, apenas termine me pongo a estudiar- Le prometió mientras jugaba de nuevo videojuegos.

Jueves.

-Oye la prueba es mañana, que no se te olvide estudiar- Esta vez era Sasuke el que jugaba videojuegos.

-¡Claro! no te preocupes, que no se me olvidara limpiar- Grito Sasuke desde la ducha.

Viernes por la noche.

-¡Oh! Mira, es mi libro de Algebra- El cual era usado como pisapapeles-Se me ha olvidado guardarlo.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-¡Aaaaaaah!-Se lamentó el rubio perdiendo el color en el rostro.

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza con cara de desaprobación mientras arrastraba al otro por todo el pasillo con dirección al aula.

El aula ya se había llenado completamente, el profesor llego finalmente y empezó a entregar las hojas. Todos empezaron a proceder a desarrollar la prueba excepto, como ya sabrán, el único que no estaba escribiendo era un rubio que cargaba un aura de depresión encima de él.

-Nota mental: Hacerle caso a Sasuke a partir de ahora- Dijo entre dientes con una gota en la frente. Su vista estaba fijamente en la hoja la cual miraba como si esperara que se resolviera sola o algo así, pero su atención paso a otra cosa o mejor dicho a alguien.

-Yuno, no puedes sacar eso en una prueba- Le reclamo el profesor Hiyama a una peli rosa la cual amasaba algo con sus dedos.

-Está bien, es para relajar la mente- Dijo Yuno con una sonrisa.

Hiyama decidió no seguir dando importancia al asunto y solamente la dejo en paz, Naruto se quedó mirándola pensativo, hasta que un sonido en su bolsillo la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos. Procedió a sacar su "Diario"-como lo llamaba él- y ver cuál era el origen del sonido.

El sonido venia del buzón de entrada de su diario "_Que raro, No recuerdo haber escrito desde esta mañana_" Busco la nueva entrada y lo que vio…bueno se darán cuenta con sus expresiones. Sus manos quedaron congeladas, sus ojos emitieron un brillo y su mandíbula se desencajo.

**Continuara…**

….

….

….

….

**O no.**

Nah, Que es broma xD

Y bueno, este es el primer capítulo, como ya les había dicho anteriormente tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo y eso. No espero muchos Reviews o visitas pero si alguien llega a leer mi fic seria increíble si me dan su opinión, su crítica…ya sean constructivas etc. Y bueno las tomare mucho en cuenta. Sin más que decir nos vemos en el otro Cap.

Chaito! xD


	2. Futuro

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Primero, de verdad lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que tenía muchos deberes, pruebas finales, exposiciones y eso. Así que no he podido actualizar pero ya he terminado las pruebas y ahora tengo más tiempo. Y de nuevo lo siento por tardarme, así que he hecho más largo este capítulo que el anterior. Así que sin más que decir vamos allá.

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Mirai Nikki no me pertenecen.**

**Interior**

**Capítulo 2- Futuro**

**Once años atrás – POV en Tercera persona.**

Un día oscuro, las nubes negras acaparaban todo el cielo, en el suelo se podían apreciar restos de charcos de agua de lo que fue una lluvia. Un pequeño niño rubio caminaba silenciosamente con la cabeza agachada, las personas le miraban con desprecio estampado en sus rostros y algunos incluso susurraban cosas con otros aldeanos, pero al niño no le importaba después de todo él ya estaba acostumbrado.

10 de octubre ere se día, plasmado en los recuerdos de toda Konoha. Recordado por el triunfo del Cuarto Hokage ante el Zorro de las nueves colas el cual sello en un pequeño niño ese día.

Y es por eso el trato hacia aquel inocente niño que no sabía en nada porque le odiaban tanto, ese mismo niño en el cual fue sellado dentro del una entidad demoniaca, ahora ya con Seis años de edad cumplidos ese mismo día. Un día en el que todo niño pasaría feliz y emocionado, para el solo era un día más de tortura. Solo que ese día era peor.

El pequeño niño llego a un parque en el cual estaba jugando dos niños y una niña pequeña con una pelota felizmente, uno de esos niños, el cual parecía ser el mayor pateo la pelota con mucha fuerza y reboto finalmente en los pies del pequeño rubio. Este inocentemente agarro la pelota y los miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Oigan…. ¿Quieren jugar un dos a dos?- Pregunto emocionadamente con la pelota en manos.

La única niña del grupo, la cual aparentaba ser mucho menor que los otros dos estallo en llanto, el rostro del rubio cambio a uno más confundido.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!- Regaño furiosamente el mayor mientras el otro consolaba a la pequeña niña.

-Pero yo so…

-¡Nada!, ¿Qué acaso no puedes dejarnos jugar tranquilos? Monstruo-Escupió el niño- Mi padre tenía razón que no nos acercáramos a ti- Sentencio finalmente mientras él y los otros dos se iban dejando al pequeño solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Torre Hokage.<strong>

-Viejo… ¿Quiénes son mis padres?- Pregunto el pequeño niño con la cara oculta en su flequillo.

El anciano vestido en una bata y una pipa solo le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-Fueron personas increíbles…Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Equipo 7.<strong>

-¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! Me gusta el ramen instantáneo en tazón, y realmente me gusta el ramen e Iruka-Sensei me lleva al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku…odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar en cuando viertes el agua en el tazón de ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos y mi sueño para el futuro es ¡convertirme en el Hokage! Entonces toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzaran a tratarme como si fuera alguien... ¡alguien importante!- se presentaba Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras se sostenía la banda de la frente.

_-Valla…ha crecido de una manera interesante-_Le observaba Kakashi con una cara de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Finales de los Examenes Chunin.<strong>

-Debí adivinar que usarías tu _Jutsu Clones de Sombra_… después de todo es tu especialidad. No me preocupe- Eran las palabras de Neji quien yacía exhausto en el piso sin poder mover un musculo.

-Haa…Haa…Para que lo sepas. Reprobé el examen de graduación "Tres Veces"….Porque este Jutsu, siempre fue requerido y me hacía reprobar cada vez… Este fue el Jutsu en el que no podía perfeccionarme- L e recordó Naruto también exhausto.

-Mis clones eran patéticos… de veras, yo reprobaba el Jutso de Clones en cada examen…. ¡Así que no me vengas con esa tontería del _destino_! ¡Deja de decirme que no puedes _cambiar lo que eres_!

-Claro que puedes. Porque después de todo…para mí al menos no eres un _fracasado_.

-Hah…Ganador _**¡Uzumaki Naruto!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi- 10 de Octubre<strong>

_**-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

-Me siento orgulloso de lo sorprendente que te has vuelto- Le elogio Minato a su primogénito.

-…Eh…Gracias.

-Nosotros vivimos en planos diferentes… No podemos permanecer por siempre aquí. Ha llegado el momento de partir- Le recordó el rubio mayor- Esta es la despedida.

-...Me asegurare de contarle todo a Kushina.

-¡Dile que estoy bien y que me gusta comer mucho! ¡No soy exigente…como lo que sea que esté en el plato! ¡Me gusta el tonkotsu, el miso y el shoyu…! ¡Ah! ¡Pero no solo como ramen! ¡También me ducho… una vez al día! ¡A veces voy a los baños termales de Konoha…! ¡..En compañía de mis amigos y la pasamos bien juntos! ¡Ah… y también…! ¡He hecho muchos amigos! ¡Todos ellos son maravillosos! Y Aunque mis calificaciones son malas…No me deprimo por eso. Supongo porque tengo una excesiva confianza en mí.

-¡Pero eso sí, siempre he escuchado y obedecido al Tercero y a Kakashi-Sensei…! ¡Porque siento un gran respeto hacia ellos! ¡Y ellos están aquí, así que puedes preguntarles y confirmarlo! ¡Ah. Y también están los tres Sannin…! ¡Aprendí mucho cuando estuve con Ero-Sennin!

-Ciertamente hay mucho que decir de los tres Sannin. Pero creo que Ero-Sennin era el mejor de los tres, y lo respeto mucho más que a cualquier otro. ¡Él es el mejor!

-Hoy cumplí 17. Así que aún no sé nada de mujeres o del alcohol… Pero, Mamá me dijo que buscara a una mujer tan buena como ella… Así que…Eh…

-¡Bueno! ¡Quizás no he hecho exactamente como Mamá me dijo, pero…! ¡En verdad que he estado esforzándome por hacerlo…! ¡También tengo un sueño que es mi gran anhelo! ¡Quiero convertirme en Hokage, igual que tú, Papá!

-¡Te prometo que lo haré! Por favor, dile todo esto a Mamá cuando llegues allí. ¡Dile que no se preocupe por mí! ¡Porque estoy esforzándome mucho!- Le rogo Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-¡Entendido! ¡Le contaré todo lo que me has dicho!-** Le prometió desapareciendo completamente a los ojos del otro, pero aun así, no en su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Secundaria Sakurami - Línea de Tiempo Actual.<strong>

El rubio aun no salía de su estupor, sus ojos brillaban de incredulidad y su mente estaba en blanco tratando de asimilar lo que veía. Su diario marcaba todas las respuestas de la prueba de Algebra, Miro hacia atrás fijando su vista en su compañero de casa.

-_No, no puede ser… Sasuke jamás me daría las respuesta, él siempre me escarmienta cuando no estudio- _Batallaba en su mente tratando buscar una respuesta clara_- Entonces… ¿Quién me lo envió?_

-Bueno…Ya sabes lo que dicen. Acepta las cosas buenas que te vienen- Dijo felizmente mientras empezaba a copiar las respuestas con una sonrisa plasmada.

¿Y…como te ha ido?- Pregunto Sasuke con un toque de broma.

-Aunque no lo creas. Me ha ido genial- Respondió con suficiencia mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos como almohada.

-Si claro. Si sigues así estarás en clase de verano- Le regaño.

-Te he dicho que me ha ido bien, ¿Por qué no me crees?- Le pregunto Naruto con cara de niño pequeño.

-Por algo será- Dijo mientras daba un suspiro.

El rubio se puso la mano en el pecho y puso cara de falsa indignación- Bueno cuando publiquen los resultados finales me reiré en tu cara.

-Como digas- Espeto sin ganas de seguir discutiendo mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso y empezaba a leerlo.

-Bah- Resoplo el rubio mientras fijaba su vista hacia la ventana- _Pero aun así ¿Cómo fue que llegaron las respuestas a mi Movil_…_?_

Levántense- Era la voz de la presidenta que anunciaba la salida del aula.

-Ya era hora- dijo mientras daba un suspiro- ¿A dónde vamos hoy?- Le pregunto a Sasuke

-A casa- le respondió sencillamente

-Bah, nunca hacemos cosas divertidas.

-Ni quien te detenga. Sabes que si quieres salir puedes hacerlo.

-Pero solo no es divertido- Susurro más para sí mismo.

Un tono desde su bolsillo le hizo sobresaltarse, no había escuchado ese sonido desde la prueba. Procedió a sacar su móvil y ver la nueva entrada.

_**12:55hrs- Ten Cuidado, al pasar la autopista vendrán unos fiesteros sin control y no pararan aun estando luz verde.**_

_¿Qué?, Esto tiene que ser una broma_- Pensó con una gota en la cabeza-_ El que me envió esto tiene que estar bien fumado._

_**12:57hrs- Si no me haces caso, Tu amigo y tu pasaran la autopistas y serán arrollados y tendrás un Dead End.**_

Naruto poso su vista en Sasuke quien estaba punto de pasar a la autopista y empezó a ponerse nerviosos, el tiempo empezó a pasar lento y miraba a la autopista y luego a Sasuke y así sucesivamente mientras se mordía las uñas hasta…

-¡Espera!- Exclamo Naruto haciendo parar al otro, quien le miro con una cara de confusión y aburrimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto el morocho con un deje de frustración.

-Es que…Se me desamarraron las agujetas- Invento lo primero que se le vino en vente con claro nerviosismo- ¿Me los puedes amarrar?

Sasuke le miro como si estuviera loco- Tu sabes, hazlo tú- Le dijo simplemente mientras se preparaba para seguir la caminata.

-¡No, Espera! No dormí muy bien y no puedo agacharme, luego puso cara de súplica- ¿Por favor?

-No puede ser- Se agacho en frente de el para intentar amarrar las agujetas del otro- Naruto, Tus agujetas están amarradas- Le reclamo con una vena en la frente.

-No, si están desama…- Se calló de repente cuando vio el mismo auto que su diario dijo que iba a aparecer, poso su vista al semáforo, en verde, trago Saliva, ¿Qué clase de brujería era esta?

-Ya no importa. Vamos a casa- Le dijo sin mirarlo, aun sin salir del estupor.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba acostado en su cama mirando la pantalla de su móvil sin parpadear, aun no creía lo que pasaba, primero predice las respuestas de la prueba y luego lo de la autopista.<p>

_**3:40hrs- Sasuke te recordara que tienes que regar el césped.**_

De repente el susodicho entro a la habitación- Oye, Recuerda que tienes que…

-Sí, regar el césped ya me lo habías dicho- Le corto sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto confundido mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-No, pero eres predecible.

_**3:55hrs- Unos vándalos te van a tirar unos huevos a tu habitación al menos que cierres la ventana.**_

Procedió a cerrar la ventana y aproximadamente un huevo se hubiera estrellado en su frente si no hubiera sido por el cristal.

-Esto es…-Logro pronunciar mientras el sonido de una nueva entrada le despertaba. Pero esta vez no era una entrada del diario, sino una nueva entrada del buzón de mensajes.

-¿Un mensaje?, que raro- Se extrañó, ya que prácticamente el único que le enviaba mensajes era Sasuke. Miro su buzon y lo que había "Mensaje de Deus Ex Machina, sin asunto"

-¿Quién es Deus Ex Machina?- Pregunto a nadie extrañado.

-Yo podría responder eso- Una voz más grave sonó en la mente del chico- Al igual que podría responder tu nuevo futuro…

-¿Eres el que me envió el mensaje?- Hablo Naruto para sí mismo- ¿Eres el que me ha enviado todas esas entradas antes de que pasaran?

-Efectivamente si fui yo el que te lo envió- Respondió a sus preguntas la voz grave de la nada- Pero no fui yo el que te envié las entradas a tu "diario". Después de todo es tu futuro.

-Mi… ¿Futuro?- Volvió a preguntar el rubio con completa confusión.

Y en un parpadeo la habitación del rubio comenzó a cambiar. De las paredes blancas paso a diferentes tipos de morados, con un gran candelabro y un aura de luz del mismo color que la sala. Lo más notable era la gran figura en frente con un cráneo robótico, pelo de punta morado y una corona.

-Principalmente- Comenzó primero a hablar ahora la ya conocida voz- Yo soy Deus Ex Machina… Y soy el dios del tiempo y el espacio.

-Si claro, y yo soy Hokage- Dijo con ironía y sarcasmo doloroso notable.

-¿Crees que tu móvil puede predecir tu futuro pero no crees que soy un dios?- Pregunto el gran dios ignorando la anterior expresión del chico.

-Eso solo fue coincidencia.

-No existen las coincidencia- Espeto Deus- Y aun así no me crees después de todo lo que pasaste y vivistas en tu antiguo mundo, Naruto.

-Y antes de que me llenes de preguntas, si, sé que eres de otra dimensión. Después de todo vi cuando Sasuke y tú llegaron.

-Así que después de todo si eres el dios del tiempo y espacio- Reconoció finalmente el Uzumaki- Entonces supongo que ya sabes que voy a preguntar ¿No?

-¿Por qué no mejor respondo todas las preguntas en una respuesta?- Comenzó Deus- Este diario- Señalo mientras le arrebataba su móvil- Es especial, con el puedes ver tu futuro en un intervalo de tiempo. Pero también tiene un lado malo, si el poseedor del diario lo pierde este mismo quedara deparado, en pocas palabras, el automáticamente morirá.

-Yo lo llamo, _**Diario del Futuro**_ (_**Mirai Nikki**_)

-¿Diario del futuro?- Pregunto con extrañeza, pero luego su rostro cambio- Mmm…Hay más personas que tienen un Diario. ¿O me equivoco Deus?

-Me descubriste a la primera- Confeso dando una pequeña risa inaudible- Así es. En total son Doce poseedores de diarios, cada uno con les dice un futuro de una manera diferente. Pero finalmente es el futuro; en tu caso, el tuyo es el _**Diario del Interior**_, el cual es algo especial en comparado con el de los demás.

-¿En qué sentido?- Pregunto Naruto de nuevo.

-En el sentido en el que tu diario puede predecir lo que pasa a tu alrededor y lo que te pasa a ti. Pero tiene un lado malo claro, después de todo sería muy fácil; El diario puede predecir todo lo que te pasa a ti y a tu alrededor, claro, solo si él quiere que tu sepas. Ya que tu diario tiene una personalidad propia…

-Eso explica muchas cosas….¡Aaaah!- Dijo cubriéndose con su mano mientras era atacado con lo que parecía ser pequeños granos- ¡Ya basta!

Una figura más pequeña era la que lanzaba esos granos por la boca, era de piel morena tostada, pelo platinado, ojos morados y un punto en el entre cejo y usaba un chaleco cerrado de color rosa, y lo más impresionante era que volaba.

-¡Chuuu!

-¡¿Y tú que eres?!- Se quejó Naruto con una vena sobresaliente en la frente.

-Yo soy Murumuru- Respondió con orgullo.

-Ellas es mi asistente- Hablo después Deus.

_-¡Naruto…! _

Apenas se escuchó esa voz el paisaje en donde se encontraba el rubio comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Tomando la forma de la habitación del mismo al igual que también el comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¡Espera, todavía tengo una pregunta!- Se alarmo Naruto- ¿Por cuál propósito hay gente que tiene estos diarios? No puede ser así como así.

-Ya lo sabrás, Naruto- Únicamente respondió, mientras su imagen iba desapareciendo- Después de todo, ese es tu futuro.

-¡Por fin despiertas!- Secundo Sasuke mientras le miraba con una mirada confusa- ¿Qué te había pasado?

-¿Ah?...Perdón estaba metido en mi imaginación- Mintió no completamente.

-Bueno, estabas muy metido- Bromeo el morocho.

-Si bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué hacías aquí?- Pregunto ahora el rubio confundido.

-Vine a decirte que la cena ya está lista- Le respondió para irse finalmente de la pieza.

-¿La cena? Pero si es…-Naruto volteo la cabeza hacia la venta y se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido- _¿Es de noche?….Pero si cuando estaba con Deus pasaron solo minutos_.

-Meh, deben ser cosas del dios del tiempo- Conformo mientras bajaba al piso de abajo para acompañar a su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Día siguiente. <strong>

-Ugh…-Se quejaba Naruto mientras daba un gran bostezo-¿Ya te había dicho que…

-¿Odias las mañanas?- Corto Sasuke con un toque de aburrimiento.

-Sip- Afirmo mientras cerraba los ojos.

El dúo caminaba en silencio sin ninguna inmutación de parte de los dos. Pero un sonido interrumpió ese limpio silencio. Y como siempre, provenía del móvil del rubio. Saco su móvil para ver las nuevas entradas de su ya ahora conocido diario.

_**6:35hrs- Han salido ya los resultados finales de las pruebas. Has salido de primero con puntuación perfecta.**_

El poseedor del diario mostro una reluciente y gran sonrisa que parecía tatuada, que si la pudieran ver parecía que estaba a punto de mostrar lagrimas dramáticas.

-Por cierto. Hoy salen los resultados de la prueba de Algebra- Menciono sin quitar la vista de su lectura- ¿Emocionado de saber cómo has salido?

-No tienes ni idea….

_**Uzumaki Naruto – 500pts**_

_**Gasai Yuno – 485pts**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke – 467pts **_

_**Amano Yukiteru – 350pts**_

-Míralo…es un suertudo.

-Es un presumido…

-Si…hay que vengarnos.

-Vamos a darle su merecido después de la escuela.

-¿C-como es posible que hallas sacado una nota perfecta?- Dijo con estupor el moreno sin poder creérselo.

-Ya te dije que me había ido bien-Le respondió con un sonrisa orgullosa- ¿Ves? ahora me tienes que creer más a menudo.

-¿Te has copiado verdad?

-No te diré nada mas- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno…como sea, me iré ya a casa- Anunciaba Sasuke al otro- ¿Vienes?

-Ve tu primero, se me ha olvidado algo en la aula- Le informo antes de separarse- Luego te alcanzo.

-Como quieras- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto seguía su camino mientras tarareaba sin ninguna preocupación- Bueno por lo menos así evitare cruzar con esos tontos que me iban a confrontar. Este diario te resuelve la vida- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras entraba al aula de clases.

Pudo divisar el objeto que estaba buscando pero de repente paro su camino logrando divisar algo fuera de lo común. Volteo su rostro un poco y lo pudo ver bien. Era un muñeco de Murumuru.

-Esta es…-Dijo incapaz de decir algo más.

Y en un milisegundo su móvil sonó alarmando una nueva entrada, pero había algo fuera de lugar. El tono era diferente al normal, lo saco de su bolsillo y prosiguió a ver la nueva entrada.

_**12:48hrs- Esa chica de pelo rosa acaba de entrar al aula, algo de ella me inquieta. Naruto mejor que sal de allí por tu bien.**_

….

_**12:58hrs- DEAD END**_

_-¡¿Qué?!...¿Chica de pelo rosa? ¿DEAD END?- _ La cabeza del Uzumaki estaba hecha un tornado. Nada se le hacía claro- ¿Esto es….?

-Si…Efectivamente es tu futuro- Se escuchó una voz tierna pero al mismo tiempo fría- Na-Ru-To

-Debí haberlo sabido antes….-Pronuncio Naruto tratando de mantener la calma- Debí saber que tú eras una de ellos…Gasai.

Al ver que la pelirrosa no iba a decir ni una palabra el rubio continuo hablando. También noto que el brazo izquierdo lo tenía oculto en su espalda.

-Dime una cosa….¿Que es esto de "DEAD END"?

-Significa….-Empezó a hablar con una voz angelical- ¡Que hasta aquí llegas! – Exclamo con una voz peligrosa mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo asesino.

Yuno movió su brazo hacia adelante mostrando un gran cuchillo reluciente. El rubio empezó a ponerse en apuros, por lo que pensó rápido y le lanzo su bolso a la pelirrosa. Esperando que por lo menos la distrajera mientras el escaba. Para su suerte Funciono.

-¡Rayos!-Maldecía por lo bajo mientras corría todo lo que podía- Debí saber que una persona no puede ser tan perfecto.

-¿Adónde vas?- Pregunto Yuno apareciendo en frente del rubio con una cara inocente.

-¡Maldición!- Volvió a maldecir mientras tomaba una ruta por la derecha- Debí saber que iba a ser difícil escapar de ella. Después de todo ella tiene un diario...

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa con ese tonto?- Se quejaba Sasuke habiendo llegado ya a su casa- Dijo que me alcanzaría pero esto…Bah, cuando vuelva le daré su merecido.<p>

-Después de lo que está viviendo. Lo que le harás no será nada- Se escuchó esa voz conocida. Pero para el azabache no lo era.

-Nota mental: Tienes que dejar de comer mucho ramen. Tks! Maldita influencia de Naruto- Dijo justo después de escuchar esa voz. Creyendo que era un producto de su imaginación.

-A veces ustedes son tan parecidos. Naruto tampoco me creyó la primera vez- Volvió a decir la voz mientras el paisaje iba cambiando a ese lugar de aura morada- Tal vez esto si te convenza….

* * *

><p>-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué acaso no me la puedo quitar de encima?! – Seguía corriendo sin rumbo alguno, esperando deshacerse de su seguidora.<p>

Paro por un momento para pensar un poco y ver a donde ir. Volteo la cabeza y logro divisar un ascensor al final de un callejón, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a él.

Para suerte de él, la puerta logro abrir rápido, entro de una y apretó el botón de cerrar como si no hubiera mañana, viendo al mismo tiempo como la psicópata se dirigía hacia él. _"¡Cierra! ¡Cierra!". _La puerta estaba casi completamente cerrada pero unas manos interrumpieron la puerta. Abriéndola completamente, entro al ascensor y apretó el botón de subir, para luego fijar su vista al nervioso rubio.

_-Mierda….No creí que moriría tan joven-_ Se lamentaba dramáticamente mientras veía como la pelirosa se acercaba peligrosamente a el- _Sera mejor que me recomponga, a tu asesino nunca debes hacerle saber que sientes miedo._

-Me diste muchos problemas Uzumaki-Kun- Hablo por primera vez Yuno mientras apretaba su cuchillo contra el cuello del rubio- Y eso me pone de mal humor.

-Meh, fue divertido- Menciono mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa- Un poco de adrenalina antes de morir ¿Eh?

A la psicópata no le pareció la misma gracia ya que apretó más el cuchillo, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre bajara por el cuello de Naruto.

-¿Últimas palabras?- Le anuncio la pelirosa mientras la miraba con su típico brillo peligroso.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…Si- Afirmo el rubio con una expresión calmada, haciendo enfurecer a la chica- ¿Por qué me quieres matar? Yo no te he hecho nada.

-No es personal, así es el juego- Respondió simplemente Yuno preparando para ejecutarlo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Ahora qué?- Dijo Yuno con una expresión fastidiada.

-¿Qué juego?- Pregunto más interesado ahora.

-El juego de supervivencia, los doce poseedores de diarios compiten en un juego en donde tienes que matar a los demás usuarios.

-¿Con que fin?

-Eso no lo sé. Y que importa igual ya vas a morir- Dijo preparando el cuchillo para acabar con el Uzumaki.

La psicópata estaba lista para ejecutarlo, Naruto solo cerró los ojos esperando su inminente _"futuro"_. Pero un sonido ya conocido se escuchó proveniente del rubio. El susodicho abrió los ojos con una mirada curiosa y la chica puso una cara molesta.

El rubio saco su móvil del su bolsillo y abrió su buzón de entrada_… ¿Qué…se ha cambiado mi futuro?_

_**12:58hrs- DEAD END**_

_**1:48hrs- Procura no bajarte en el tercer piso, 3ro te está esperando ahí. Evádelo o iras a una muerte segura.**_

El Uzumaki poso la vista en los botones y vio que estaban a punto de llegar al tercer piso. Pudo ver un descuido en Yuno y no dudo un segundo y le dio un empujón, su cuchillo salió rodando, lo agarro de inmediato y presiono el botón de subir en el ascensor, ganándose una mirada entre confusa y enojada de la chica.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mi diario me ha dicho que el 3ro está allí esperándonos, y si vamos allí nos matara- Respondió mirando a la ventana.

La pelirosa se levantó y se sacudió su atuendo- Devuélveme mi cuchillo- Dijo con una voz neutral.

-Oh no, Yo me quedare con esto hasta que pueda salir de esto- Le contradijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime algo Gasai-san. ¿Qué usuaria de diario eres? ¿Y qué puede hacer tu diario?- Le dijo, mejor dicho fue una orden.

Ella solo frunció el sueño y se quedó callada, pero luego cedió y le dijo- Soy la 2da y me diario se llama el _**"diario del amor".**_ Mi diario predice lo que hace mi Yukki-kun las 24 horas del día. Puedo saber todo lo que hace- Esto último lo dijo con una mirada alegre y un sonrojo notable. Mientras le enseñaba las entradas de su diario.

A Naruto le salió una gota en la cabeza "_Lindo….Una acosadora. Me siento mal por el pobre Yukiteru- Dijo con un notable sarcasmo_"

-Espera….Si tú diario predice todo lo que hace Yukiteru. ¿Cómo es que siempre me encontrabas?- Pregunto con una mirada seria.

-Eso no importa…El 3ro está subiendo- Cambio su semblante a uno serio viendo ahora por la ventana.

-Escucha…Yuno. Sé que no te gustara pero hay que trabajar juntos para acabar con el- Dijo Naruto tratando de ser lo más cordial posible.

-¡Ni hablar!, Tu solo eres obstáculo para mí y Yukki- La pelirosa se puso a la defensiva.

-Un Obsta… ¿Qué? A mí no me interesan ni tu ni tu "Yukki". Al igual que tampoco me interesa este juego. Pero eso sí, no quiero morir. Y si nos mata ya no podrás ver más a Amano- Espeto sabiendo que tocaría una fibra sensible y la lograría convencer.

-La psicópata se quedó pensativa un minuto, para luego mirarlo fijamente- Bien, trabajemos juntos… ¡Pero solo esta vez! después seremos enemigos.

-Como sea- Dijo sin total interese- Bueno, este es el plan…

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces eres el Dios del Tiempo y Espacio?- Afirmo Sasuke mientras se trataba de quitar a Murumuru de la cabeza.<p>

-Así es.

-Y eso de los poseedores de Diarios, y del futuro y eso ¿Qué tienen que ver conmigo?- Pregunto su última duda hacia al gran ser.

-Tienes que ver con todo….4to- Dijo simplemente llamándolo por su apodo numérico mientras le entregaba un móvil negro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un diario…un diario del futuro. Precisamente para ti el _**"Diario del Compañero" – **_Narro igualmente como lo había hecho con el rubio.

-¿Diario del Compañero?- Pregunto extrañamente.

-Sí. Este diario puede predecir el futuro de una persona muy cercana a ti. Que tenga lazos muy fuertes contigo y también predice lo que pasa en un intervalo de lugar pero muy pequeño. Y el lado negativo es que no puedes saber lo que pasara sobre ti por lo que, trata de no perder tu diario. Si no quieres sacar un DEAD END.

El móvil recién adquirido hizo el tono reconociendo la nueva entrada del diario. El morocho reviso la pantalla con algo de inseguridad.

_**12:58hrs- Naruto se ha encontrado con una extraña figura, reconocida después como Gasai Yuno. El intento escaparse de ella pero sin lograr nada.**_

_**1:54hrs- 3ero ha logrado encerrar a la 2da y al Dobe. **_

_**1:57hrs- DEAD END de 9no y 2da.**_

Sasuke abrió los ojos para en par-¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Naruto va a ser asesinado si no lo ayudo!

-Tranquilo Sasuke- Le intento tranquilizar sin ningún resultado.

-¡¿Cómo me vas a decir que esté tranquilo?! ¿Él está a punto de ser asesinado y tú me dices eso?- Dijo ahora furioso.

-Tú no debes intervenir. Ese es el futuro

-¡¿El futuro?! ¿Acaso el futuro es que el muera?

-No, solo espera y veras- dijo con su usual tono tranquilo.

El azabache se mordió el labio y le hizo caso, algo de él le hacía tener confianza…

* * *

><p>El par habían subido a la azotea, esperando que el plan del primero pueda resultar. El rubio saco su móvil le dio un vistazo y lo guardo de una vez.<p>

-3ro está subiendo hacia aquí, será mejor ponernos en marcha- Le informo a la chica mientras esta le daba un ceño fruncido y se escondía. El Ex Jinchuriki hizo lo mismo, escondiéndose detrás de un desnivel.

Apenas el tercero cruzo el ascensor llegando a la azotea, reviso su diario y miro por todos lados confundidos_-¿Qué pasa? Mi diario me dijo que aquí se encontraba el 9no._

Y en un milisegundo y sin poder reaccionar la psicópata salió corriendo a una gran velocidad con el objetivo de distraer al asesino.

-_Es hora_- Reacciono Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y de un solo movimiento lanzo el cuchillo de la pelirosa, logrando que se pudiera clavar en el frente del móvil del 3ro.

El asesino detrás de su máscara se podía distinguir una mirada de incredulidad y de miedo, hasta que su cuerpo de empezó a retorcer y exprimir como si fuera un paño mojado, para luego desaparecer en un vórtice al igual que su móvil. Dejando caer el cuchillo en el suelo causando un gran estruendo.

-Bueno, creo que eso fue todo- Dijo mientras daba un suspiro y recogía el cuchillo, para después voltear para mirar a la chica.

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto con una mirada inocente como si nada hubiera pasado, y luego estiro sus brazos- ¡Bueno, creo que iré a cenar con Yukki!

_-Esta chica…Acaba de ver un asesinato y esta como si nada-_ Pensó con incredulidad pero luego solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa y dio un suspiro- _Bueno, no se puede hacer nada hehe._

_-¿_Me devuelves mi cuchillo?- Le pregunto haciendo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?...Por supuesto que no- Exclamo con una mirada molesta y luego lanzo el cuchillo haciendo que callera a la planta baja.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Era ella ahora la que estaba furiosa.

-Porque estoy seguro de que si te lo doy me mataras- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos por ahí Gasai.

La nombrada no respondió, solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente se fue.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba que se mordía las uñas, esperando y esperando para ver qué pasaba con el rubio. Pero Deus no le dejaba irse, Un sonido de su móvil hizo que se sobresaltara y que su corazón comenzara a golpear contra su pecho, lo saco rápidamente y vio la nueva entrada…<p>

_**3:43hrs- 9no y 2da se han unido en contra 3ro y lo han podido acabar. DEAD END al 3ro**_

Lanzo un suspiro al aire y pudo tranquilizarse más, lo había logrado después de todo.

-Vez, te dije que iba a poder- Hablo por primera vez Deus.

-¿Ya sabias que iba a pasar? ¿Verdad?

-No, no sabía. Solo lo presentí- Aunque no se viera Deus formo una sonrisa.

La única respuesta que dio el morocho fue una pequeña risa. Y el lugar en el que estaba comenzó a desaparecer para finalmente ver la sala normal de su casa, escucho como la puerta principal era abierta por lo que vio para ver quién era. Aunque era obvio quien era.

-Ya llegue…

-¡¿Ya llegue?!- Decía el Uchiha con claro enfado.

-Si…-Contesto Naruto confundido.

-¡Te pudieron haber matado!

-Sí, pero por suerte pude….-Se cortó de repente y su rostro cambio a uno más serio- Espera…. ¿Cómo sabes que estuve a punto de morir?

El Uchiha dio un suspiro y respondió- Tenemos que hablar…

**Futuro.**

Continuara…

….

….

….

….

….

Tal vez.

Nah. xd

Bueno, eso es todo. Primero otra vez lamento haber tardado tanto, pero los deberes, exámenes, y eso pero les prometo que en el próximo no tarde tanto. Espero que les guste y si quieren dejen Review que no cuesta nada. Eso me ayudo a seguir escribiendo.

Chaito xD


End file.
